


Queen Of My Heart

by dcharmaine



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - College/University, F/M, caution: might be kind of cheesy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-10
Updated: 2016-05-10
Packaged: 2018-06-07 11:35:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,733
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6802057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dcharmaine/pseuds/dcharmaine





	Queen Of My Heart

It was a quiet afternoon. I was working my shift at the campus library. Nobody needed me, and I certainly wasn’t going to ruin my rare free time by offering my assistance to somebody clearly too busy studying. There was no point. A popping sound came from my laptop, signaling that it was time for me to put my own homework on pause and read the message I received on Tumblr. I didn’t have to look in order to know who it was—queenlyds. She was my favorite online friend, and we’d been talking every day for two years. My best friend of them all, if I’m being completely honest. I’d never seen Lydia’ face or heard her voice, but we were perfectly inseparable.

**QUEENLYDS: Hey stranger!**

I hadn’t noticed that I had a smile glued to my face until I heard Scott laugh about how I was “talking to that girl again” and then walked away. I shook my head. He was ridiculous.

**KINGOFTREBLE: Hey you! ;)**

Okay so perhaps I thought of her as slightly more than just a friend. It didn’t matter though. We lived in different parts of the country. I was in California while she was in New York. We were geographically incompatible. Besides, even if by some miracle we happened to meet in real life there was still the fact that this crush was one-sided. My feelings for her would never be reciprocated. I knew it just as well as the next guy.

**KINGOFTREBLE: How’ve you been? It’s been foreverrrrr.**

**QUEENLYDS: We just talked a few hours ago, silly!**

**KINGOFTREBLE: Exactly! Forever ago.**

I could just tell she was rolling her eyes at me through the screen, probably laughing too.

**QUEENLYDS: Aw, yeah. I can have that effect on people haha**

I sat there in my seat, smiling down at my phone like an idiot until someone tapped consecutively on the bell on the desk. Apparently the man standing before me thought I was “unprofessional” and I needed to do my job because he was in a hurry to get to his next lecture. Hey, buddy. It’s not my fault you decided to come to the library before teaching a class! He slammed his instructor edition Humanities books down in front of me and checked his watch.

“Well, don’t just sit there!” The professor spat out, his fingers tangling in his curly gray hair. “Check ‘em out.” His tone of voice was venom, and I was annoyed. Customer service? Nope. I bit my tongue, trying not to flip out at his attitude. I’d never handled bitter teachers very well, and to be at the receiving end of his wrath ignited a fire in me that I knew I needed to tame. I couldn’t afford to lose this job. Just to annoy him right back, I stared up at him as I slowly scanned each of his ten books. “Come on! My grandmother’s corpse could move faster than that!”

The girl standing in line behind him smiled at me. I got the feeling she hated the guy as much as I did in that moment. “ID.” You could hear it in my voice that I was attempting to control myself. I just sounded bored. Maybe that was what made him more intense. He stuffed his hands into his pockets, only removing them when he touched what felt like cards. In one swift motion, he pulled his school ID out of his stack of cards and threw it at me. There was no way I’d attempt to catch it just to satisfy the old grouch. The card flew past my head and landed on the floor. “Oh, you see… Now that’s just going to keep you away from your class longer.” I sighed and bent down in my chair to search for the ID card.

“Stupid kid!” He complained, his voice louder than anybody expected it to be for a library. “This is why I hate being a teacher. I’m surrounded by idiots!” He gained the attention of every student within listening distance and then slammed his hand down beside his books.

“Ah, there!” I picked up the card as soon as I found it underneath my foot. “Let’s get you out of my hair.” I scanned the card into the system. Foxx, Carl A. appeared on the computer screen before giving me the option to continue or re-scan the identification card. I proceeded. In what world would I want to spend another second with him? I tossed Carl’s ID toward the desk. It hit his stomach instead, making him flash a death glare my way. “See ya,” I saluted him sarcastically.

“Hope not.” Carl snatched his stack of books off the desk and stormed out of the library. _Ditto,_ I thought.

The next person in line, the girl who smiled, set her books down in front of me gently. “Hi,” she smiled brushing her red hair out of her face and behind her ear. I recognized her from my Mythology class. We sat together sometimes. She was always pretty nice.

“Hey,” I grinned back at her. “Sorry about that. I swear I’m not usually so…”

“Slow?” She raised her eyebrow at me. “Nah, it’s okay. Nobody likes that guy. We all avoid taking his classes for that very reason. Poor freshman class never stood a chance.”

“I was going for annoying, but I like yours better.” I shook my head as I scanned her books at a much quicker rate than I did Carl’s. She set her phone down as she searched her purse for her student ID. It was refreshing after having somebody yelling at me for no apparent reason to have a sweet girl in front of me. I swear she was checking me out because when I looked up and she was already looking at me, her cheeks looked a natural shade of pink. It was the only explanation I could come up with. Suddenly, she was gone. So was the rest of the line. I’d serviced everybody and could finally respond to Lydia. She must’ve gotten the idea that I left. I sure would’ve. 25 minutes had passed before I got the chance to type my simple reply.

**KINGOFTREBLE: Well duh lol. Just imagine if I ACTUALLY knew you!**

_Buzz, buzz._ A phone vibrated near me, but I didn’t see anyone in line.

**KINGOFTREBLE: *sigh* I’d be a lost puppy without you.**

_Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz. Buzz, buzz._ I looked around for where that vibration was coming from. The phone was hidden behind the computer. I picked it up, hesitant to invade the privacy of whoever left the phone. This was the only way to know who to return it to though.

I pressed on the power button, turning the screen on, and then slowly swiped the unlock option to the left. I didn’t know what I was looking for. Pictures? Nah, I might see something I wasn’t prepared for. Contacts? Eh. Probably not. I slid the notification tray down and flipped out when I saw my name. “2 Messages” and “kingoftreble” were in the same notification. Was this…? It couldn’t possibly be Lydia’s phone! She was in New York, right?

I was dreaming. I knew I had to be. There was no way any of this was real. Closing my eyes, I counted to ten. When I opened my eyes, I’d expect the phone to be gone. So I did, and it wasn’t. The phone was still in my hand. My messages were still in its notification tray. This couldn’t possibly be happening to me, of all people. Nothing exciting ever happened to me unless I made it happen. This? This was different for me. I put the phone down and switched to my laptop. I sent her a message.

**KINGOFTREBLE: Cali? Really? Ugh. Guess I have your phone. Call it if you see this before I figure out your secret identity! (Btw, it’s gonna be cool finally seeing who I’ve been talking to all this time!)**

                The phone vibrated and as hard as I tried not to look at it, I glanced down at the incoming text.

**Sorry I’m so late! Be there in 5!**

This definitely wasn’t the best way to meet her in real life. With a long sigh, I decided the only way to get this over with was to call the number of whoever had just texted her. Clicking “call” was the easy part, but putting the phone to my ear and not hanging up? Yeah that was kind of tricky. It wouldn’t have mattered either way. Nobody answered. There was no way I’d browse through her social media. That was the one line I couldn’t cross. Re-visiting the idea of scrolling through the pictures suddenly became my only option. Maybe I would remember her face once I saw it, which could lead to her name. Was that really what I wanted though? As soon as I met her in person it would never be the same again. It might get awkward. Or I might do something stupid. For the life of me, I wasn’t totally confident that after meeting her my crush would ever go away. Would she be as perfect as she was online, or was she one of those people who appeared more fun online than in person? Should I really ruin a good thing for something so uncertain?

My finger slipped and tapped on the gallery icon, making the decision to view her pictures before I could convince myself of it. I was too late and there was no way around it. Five, four, three, two, one. Deep breath. My eyes focused on the facing staring back at me, a bright smile glued on. It was—her. The girl from earlier. The girl from my class. She was _my_ Lydia? No way. I flipped through her gallery, no longer taking any caution. This face was the only one I could see, with the occasional exception of group pictures. My mouth dropped open. How was this even real?

“Scott?” I closed my laptop, suddenly believing to know where to find her. Scott twirled around in his chair, an eyebrow raised. He already knew I was about to ask for a favor. It was written all over his face. His lip curved, smirking in my direction. “I need you to cover for me. There’s something I have to do.”

“Is this about that girl?” He sighed, the smirk never leaving his face.

“Maybe.” Before he could say it, I continued. “Name your price.”

“You take my Saturday shift.”

“Done,” I nodded. It was definitely reasonable. Not only would I get to leave right at that moment, but I also got to work with the nice library crew. My hands were shoving my books and laptop into my bag. _Zip!_

“And I want a date with your sister.” Now I understood why he was smirking. He’s always liked Tiffany and she liked him too, but she’s just so oblivious. I definitely didn’t plan on cluing her in. Scott was my friend, but that’s exactly why I didn’t want him with her. I didn’t want to be put in the middle of it when they broke up. When, not if. It was inevitable. Scott was a dog, let’s face it. He always had a new girlfriend, and while he’s definitely liked Tiff longer than he’s liked anyone else, I didn’t trust him with my little sister. She’d be crushed when he finally broke her heart. He saw my hesitation. “Dude, you can’t just keep us apart! But maybe you can put a good word in for me? She’ll never date her brother’s best friend if you aren’t actually okay with it!” Yes, she would.

“’Maybe’ is a little too hopeful.”

“Ugh fine,” Scott’s smirk wiped right off his face. “We’ll negotiate later. Go get your girl.”

“Thanks man!” I jumped out of my seat. I took Lydia’s phone into my hand and ran out of the library. This was my moment. I had to take it. My car was just five feet away, so I slowed to a steady walk once I got to the parking lot. Keys retrieved from my left pocket and I settled into the driver’s seat. Next stop? Java City. I remembered Lydia telling me about some amazing milkshake she had there.

“Come on, Cami.” I whispered to my Camaro convertible. “Let’s go find the girl of my dreams.” Together, we drove off. I parked in the parking lot of the dining square. I rarely went onto that area of campus since I was actually living in an apartment-style dorm. I vaguely remembered how to navigate it. Roaming around, I searched for red hair and a beautiful smile. Of course, I was also searching for the coffee shop. Ahead of me I saw a building with two huge letters built in the front of it—J and C. A black coffee mug served as an indication that it was a coffee shop. This place was new. Obviously it had to be the fabulous Java City I’ve heard so much about. One deep breath later and after several strong shoulders pushing me along, I was finally at the entrance of Java City. My hands started sweating, so I had to rub them against my jeans to dry them. In my chest, my heart was pounding so hard that I could actually hear my pulse. I stepped inside and scanned the room. It was filled with blondes and brunettes, even a couple of guys. Everyone except the person I was looking for.

“And so the king lost all hope of finding the queen.” A soft voice spoke behind me. There she was. I’d know that voice anywhere. But—how? I turned around, revealing black sunglasses sitting on top of straight red hair, pink lips smiling up at me, and the face I’d been waiting to see again since I realized who I was looking for.

“How’d you—“ _How’d you know where to find me?_

“I knew you’d figure it out. You just get me.” She shrugged. “I get you.”

“And how—“ _How’d you know it was me?_

“I saw your selfie tag on tumblr. Then we were in the same class and I was shocked you didn’t recognize me.” Her smile stayed in place, but her body didn’t. Lydia took a step closer. “Normally I wouldn’t wait so long to approach a guy I liked, but this time was different. I wanted to see how long it’d take you to figure it out.”

“Half a semester?” I chuckled. “That’s not what you expected, huh?”

“Well, I had to give you a big push, so I’m going with no.” Did Lydia really plan this? She reached up and set her hand to my chest. I swore she could feel my heart beating faster by the second. “Not at all. But you know what they say. Love is patient. And it was fun watching you smile every time I sent you a message in class.”

“You saw that?” I shook my head. “Well now I feel a bit at a disadvantage.”

“It’s your own fault,” she slid her hand up over my shoulder. “How are you going to fix this?”

Finally, I got the chance to do what I never thought I would. My own hands found Lydia as I gripped onto her waist. “You’re the queen of hearts.” I pulled her closer to me, our bodies touching. “Make me your king?”

Lydia laughed. “You’re such a dork. Again with the lyrics?”

“Is that a no?” My smile didn’t fade. It couldn’t. I had her in my arms and I knew she liked me back. It wasn’t so one-sided anymore.

She bit her lip, probably wanting to throw me off as if she was actually contemplating whether or not she should. I felt her move against my arms. Suddenly a taller Lydia brushed her lips against mine and whispered “it means ‘just kiss me already.’” I was helpless under her spell. I obeyed her command, closing the gap between our lips. I kissed her for the first time ever. It was like a dream, but I knew I was still awake. The feel of her skin, the scent of her perfume, the pounding of my heart. It was all too real, and I didn’t plan on ever letting go.


End file.
